


One Mistake

by cipherine



Category: Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: Blackmail, Hurt No Comfort, M/M, Threesome, Threesome - M/M/M, heavy noncon don't like don't read
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-28
Updated: 2020-03-28
Packaged: 2021-02-22 21:14:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23367151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cipherine/pseuds/cipherine
Summary: About a month ago, Leon had made a terrible mistake.And it was a mistake he couldn't get rid off to this day.
Relationships: Beet | Bede/Dande | Leon/Rose | Chairman Rose, Beet | Bede/Rose | Chairman Rose, Dande | Leon & Rose | Chairman Rose
Comments: 4
Kudos: 45





	One Mistake

**Author's Note:**

> Oh shit I haven't been writing anything in a month or something LMAO 
> 
> Sorry I wasn't in the mood guys but tonight we horny 
> 
> Enjoy

* * *

  
  
About a month ago, Leon had made a terrible mistake.   
  
It had been a long night with a lot of alcohol, and he wished that he had no idea anymore what else happened that night, but well, he did have an idea. Someone had offered to bring him home. But that someone had also _stayed_ at his place.   
  
And that someone was who Leon woke up with in the morning, both of them naked, making it very obvious what had happened last night.   
  
And it was a mistake Leon couldn’t get rid off to this day.   
  
  
He was on his way home, and he knew that the boy would wait for him there. He’d been forced to give him the replacement keys to his apartment, so he’d be able to come and go as he pleases.   
  
Leon opened the door and heard the TV running.   
He took a shaky breath.   
Took his shoes off.   
Stayed at the entrance for far too long.   
  
„Are you gonna come in or what?“ He heard a sweet voice call out.   
  
Leon stared at the floor as if there was something incredibly interesting, then forced himself to move to the living room. And there was, waiting for him, a young boy with curly bright hair, nearly white, smiling at him like the most innocent angel.   
  
Leon knew better.   
  
„Hey there, Champ. How was your day?“   
  
As if he’d care about that.   
  
„Fine,“ Leon answered, „What do you want?“   
He preferred getting to the point right away.   
  
„Money, first of all,“ Bede answered, „Been a little broke lately. But also, I’m bored. Especially of these bad movies. Why is there nothing good on TV these days?“   
  
„How much?“ Leon asked, his voice shallow.   
  
Bede tilted his head.   
„C’mon, a little more enthusiasm. Do I have to help you _relax_ first?“ He asked, smiling sweetly.   
  
Leon flinched. He knew that Bede was going to do it again, and he knew that he didn’t have a choice. Ever since he accidentally slept with the boy, Bede had been blackmailing him into doing whatever he wanted, or else he’d get word out about how the champion fucked an underage boy. No one would care about the fact that Bede had seduced him, and kept on doing so to this day. No one would give a damn. But at this point, Leon didn’t know how much longer he’d be able to take it.   
  
„Bede, please, just tell me how much money you need and go,“ Leon said, sounding very tired.   
  
„Aww. Leon, dear. Where’s the fun in that?“ Bede asked, „You look like you really need to get laid, and I’m right here, so what are you waiting for?“   
  
Leon didn’t say anything. His hands were slightly trembling.   
  
Bede turned off the TV and got up from the couch. Leon almost backed away from him, but managed to stay still. As the boy got closer, Leon tried to think of something else. Something that would distract him.   
  
Bede reached for the back of Leon’s neck and pulled him down for a kiss.   
  
„I want to get fucked,“ The boy said nonchalantly.   
  
Leon was still staring at the floor.   
„Please, Bede,“ He finally said, „I’ll give you all the money you want, but please leave.“   
  
„Now, now,“ Bede said, sounding offended, „You’re acting like sleeping with me is the worst. Am I not pretty enough or something?“   
  
No, that wasn’t it. Not at all. Bede was too pretty, and it was a problem. A beautiful little devil that was able to get Leon hard within no time at all and make him cum harder than he would with anyone else, every single time. Leon just hated himself for wanting to fuck a 15 year old boy. He wanted it to stop. As much as his body was loving this, his mind was tired of it, screaming for this to stop.   
  
„Leon,“ Bede’s words shook him from his thoughts, „You are going to sleep with me. Now.“  
  
Leon finally looked up at him, and despair was written all over his face.   
„Bede, please. I can’t do this anymore. I feel sick. Stop— Please, stop doing this to me. I’ll give you whatever you want! Just stop!“   
  
Bede’s expression darkened.   
„You’re not very obedient today,“ He noticed.   
  
„Bede,“ Leon tried again, but the boy cut him right off.   
  
„I don’t know why I have to explain this to you, but I don’t _care_ about your feelings. You brought this onto yourself. It’s _your_ fault, not mine,“ Bede explained, a smile on his face.   
  
„Get out,“ Leon begged, backing away from the boy.   
  
„So you’re fine with everyone knowing that you’re a pedophile? Because I’m more than okay with it,“ Bede went on, stepping forward with every step that Leon took back, until Leon hit a wall. Bede’s hands were on his hips suddenly, and then they were kissing again. Leon shivered.   
  
„Just enjoy it, Champ,“ Bede whispered against his lips.   
  
And suddenly, Leon snapped.   
Before Bede knew what was happening, Leon slapped the boy right across his face, hard enough for it to really hurt. The boy cried out and stumbled back in surprise. Leon’s eyes widened at the realization of what he’d done.  
  
„G-get out,“ Leon said one more time.   
  
Bede’s right cheek was bright red. He frowned, staring at Leon.   
  
„Alright,“ The boy said, „I’ll go. You’re gonna regret this.“   
  
And with that, he left.  
  
Leon took a few deep breaths.   
He’d hit the boy. Fuck. He’d really done that. But was that worse than sleeping with him? He didn’t know anymore. All he knew was that Bede’s last words weren’t just meant to scare him. They were to be taken seriously.   
  
Was this it?   
Was Bede going public about it now?   
Was his career over?

„Fuck, fuck!“ Leon cursed out loud. He was close to tears. If Bede did that, he’d lose everything. It wouldn’t just be his career that would be over. Everyone, his friends, his family, they would all hate him. For being a disgusting pedophile. He’d lose them all.   
  
He would…   
  
„Rotom!“ Leon called out, panicking, „Rotom, please call Bede!“   
  
Rotom, still in the pockets of his coat, made a few noises, then flew over to Leon.   
But the screen said that Bede wasn’t picking up.   
  
Leon took the phone in his hands and typed a message.   
  
_I’m sorry.  
Please don’t go public about it, I’m begging you.   
I’ll do everything you want, and I won’t do it again.   
Please. _  
  
  
He waited the entire night, but no answer ever came.   
  
  
  


* * *

Two days.   
  
He hadn’t heard from Bede in two days.   
  
It scared him to no end. He was going about his life like he usually would, but he was scared that everyone might be judging him, that somehow word got out and he just hadn’t noticed it. That everyone hated him already. He didn’t know. He was on the edge, constantly, and scared to death.   
  
Today, Rose had summoned him to Rose Tower for 5 pm, to talk about sponsorships for the upcoming Gym Challenge. He was dead tired. He hadn’t been able to sleep much considering that Bede had left him with nothing but the promise that he would regret hitting him.   
  
He was way too tired for this meeting. But he went anyways. He was punctual, as he knew how annoying Rose could be about that, and took the elevator up to Rose’s office.   
  
He knocked, heard Rose’s voice saying that he could come in, and opened the door.   
  
His heart stopped beating in that very moment.

  
  
Bede was there, and he’d obviously been talking to Rose. They both glanced at him, and with Rose not looking very amused, Leon knew that everything was over now.  
  
„Hello, Leon. Come in, have a seat,“ Rose said. Bede was standing next to Rose, who was sitting at his desk. The boy was smiling. And Leon was close to crying. He swallowed hard.   
  
„I’m guessing you have an idea why Bede came to talk to me,“ Rose started.   
  
Leon didn’t dare to look at him. His voice was weak.   
„Sir, please, I can explain,“ He tried, knowing just how pathetic that must have sound.   
  
„I don’t really want to hear it. I’ve _seen_ enough,“ Rose said.   
  
Leon flinched.   
Of course. Bede had recorded some of their… nights together.   
  
„I’m sorry,“ Leon blurted out, „Please— Please don’t tell anyone, I’m sorry, but— I never wanted this! He forced me!“   
  
„Oh, yes, I know he did,“ Rose said, flashing a smile and leaning back in his seat.   
  
Leon stared at him.   
„You… do…?“   
  
„Of course. Bede told me everything, and he was very honest.“   
  
Glancing at Bede, Leon couldn’t help but ask himself why the boy would do that.   
But Bede smiled at him.   
  
„I didn’t want to share,“ The boy said, „But you didn’t behave, did you?“   
  
„ _Share?_ “ Leon asked, confused and tired.   
  
The way these two were looking at him — He didn’t like it. Not one bit. This was a joke, right? Some kind of sick joke. They weren’t serious. They couldn’t be.   
  
„You thought,“ Rose started talking again, „That Bede reporting to the police would ruin your life, but the thing is, I can do much worse than that. Knowing the right people, I could make sure you stay in prison for the rest of your life. But we don’t want that, do we?“   
  
„Please,“ Leon said quietly, „Please don’t, I…“

„Well, you should be glad, Leon,“ Rose interrupted him, „That I am a very generous man. Now strip.“   
  
Uncomfortable silence filled the room.  
  
„Sir?“ Leon asked, but got no answer.   
  
Bede was still smiling sweetly. That horrible, sweet but sadistic smile of his.

Rose sighed.  
„Bede, dear, could you help Leon?“   
  
„Of course.“   
  
As Bede came closer, Leon flinched and wanted to back away, but where would he go? He couldn’t run. There was nowhere to run. These two completely had him in their hands and could decide over ruining his life within seconds.   
  
„Did you miss me?“ Bede asked, chuckling.   
He had to stand on his toes to be able to reach Leon and kiss him. Leon was frozen in place. He was breathing heavily. Bede’s lips against his own felt so familiar, and _good_ , but it hurt at the same time. He didn’t want this.   
  
„Come on, champ. Move over to the couch,“ Bede ordered.   
  
Leon obeyed. He didn’t have a choice.   
  
As soon as they reached the huge couch - Rose was watching them from his desk - Bede started to slowly undress Leon. Removing his cape, removing his shirt. Kissing him over and over again. Leon could feel himself getting lost in Bede’s kisses and touches. Almost as if he were drunk on the affection the boy was giving him. He reacted way too easily, and he hated himself for it.

„I really didn’t want to share you,“ Bede suddenly whispered into his ear, „But you left me with no choice.“   
  
Leon wondered if Rose and Bede had always had something going on as well.   
He glanced at Rose, who was seemingly enjoying the show.

„Why are you doing this?“ Leon asked quietly.   
  
„Why, I wonder?“ Bede answered, „Life just isn’t fair sometimes, Champ. It wasn’t fair to me either.“   
  
What kind of answer was that supposed to be?   
  
„Let’s get those pants off you, shall we?“ Bede said, „The Chairman is waiting.“   
  
Leon felt sick to his stomach. Rose was just watching them for now, but he had a feeling that worse was about to come. He flinched when Rose got up from his seat, but he just walked across the room to pour himself a glass of wine.   
  
Bede kept making out with him every now and then, placing little hickeys all over his neck as well. And he also undressed himself. There was another couch across the one they were lying on, and Rose made himself comfortable there.   
  
Once they were both completely naked, having tossed their clothes to the floor, Bede started to stroke Leon’s cock. Leon was half-hard already. He couldn’t help it — Bede turned him on way too easily.   
„Enjoy it,“ Bede whispered into his ear.   
  
Leon had to hold back tears.   
But Bede was right. If he would just enjoy it, it wouldn’t be all that bad.  
 _Just enjoy it…_  
  
A helpless moan escaped Leon, and he was breathing heavily. Bede bit his neck softly and kept stroking him, slowly but steadily. It always started like that. Bede would seduce him like this, and at some point he wouldn’t be able to take it anymore. He’d bend Bede over and give the boy what he wanted.   
  
Leon inhaled sharply as Bede moved, lower and lower, head right between Leon’s legs. The boy was licking his lips, and then he started to suck Leon off. No one should be that skilled at sucking dick at the tender age of 15, but Bede somehow really knew what he was doing. He only had trouble trying to fit all of Leon’s cock in his tiny mouth.

„Aah…!“ Leon moaned, gritting his teeth.   
He could feel Rose staring at him, and it made him feel sick.   
  
Still, he couldn’t help but buck his hips up a little, and he had to hold back way too hard to not grab a fistful of Bede’s pretty hair and fuck into his mouth.

„Make him cum,“ Rose suddenly ordered.   
  
Bede glanced at him to signal that he’d heard him loud and clear, then proceeded to give Leon one of the best blowjobs he ever had. If it weren’t for the horrible situation he was in, if it weren’t for Bede being a goddamn _child_ —   
  
„Nngh— Please, Aah— I don’t want— to—“ Leon choked out between moans, unable to finish his sentence.   
  
The little sounds of Bede sucking him off were obscene and somehow turned Leon on even more, despite him trying hard not to look at the boy. Bede was moaning, mouth full of cock, and with one hand he’d started touching himself as well.

The fact that Rose was just quietly taking sips of his wine glass all this time was terrifying to Leon.   
  
Finally, Leon couldn’t take it anymore — He could feel his orgasm building up, and he desperately tried to hold back, but not a chance. He came in Bede’s mouth with a strangled cry, bucking his hips up and shaking as the waves of his orgasm hit him. He rolled his eyes back and moaned loudly.

Bede took it all in his mouth patiently, then swallowed slowy. The boy didn’t get to cum himself — yet.   
  
„Wonderful,“ Rose commented, „The champion truly does not disappoint.“   
His glass was empty by now.   
  
Leon was trying to catch his breath. He felt weak, like he couldn’t move. He was so, so exhausted. The lack of sleep didn’t help. He felt dizzy. He didn’t even notice when Rose got up from the other couch and moved closer.   
  
But he snapped right back into reality when Rose started touching him.   
  
„Sir— Sir, stop,“ he begged.   
  
„I barely even started,“ Rose said, and then he kissed Leon’s forehead in a weirdly romantic manner, „Don’t worry, I’ll take good care of you.“   
  
He then easily turned Leon around on the couch so he was kneeling with his ass up and exposed. Leon cried out when Rose started to finger him, using two fingers only.   
  
„No— Please—!“  
  
„Bede, dear, I suppose you want to cum as well?“ Rose asked.   
  
„Yes, Sir. Please,“ Bede answered, licking his lips.   
  
„You get his mouth then.“   
  
Leon shivered. He had kind of hoped Rose would stay there, just watching. But of course he wasn’t going to be that lucky. This was a nightmare, and he really wished to wake up.   
  
He gritted his teeth, trying to make as little noise as possible when Rose added more fingers. It wasn’t like he’d never been fucked before, but he just didn’t want any of this, and he knew that just because of that it would hurt. He’d be unable to relax.   
  
„Make some noise, Champ,“ Rose ordered.   
  
Leon was shaking, keeping his eyes closed, just letting out a small moan every now and then. No. He didn’t want this. He didn’t want this!

„Fine. Use your mouth for something else then,“ The Chairman said, still preparing Leon.   
  
Bede moved closer again, kneeling in front of Leon, stroking his dick.  
„Open up,“ Bede said with his sickly sweet voice. Leon reluctantly opened his mouth, and Bede shoved his dick right in, slowly thrusting in and out.

Leon heard the clicking noise of a belt being opened.   
  
He made a whining noise around Bede’s cock in his mouth. Rose’s hard cock was rubbing over his asshole, and then he was pushing in. It hurt. Despite Rose having prepared him, it hurt, because Leon couldn’t relax one bit. Tears gathered in his eyes, and he tried to think of something else, but his mind was a blank space.   
  
Bede was moaning as loud as always. This boy just knew no shame. His right hand was in Leon’s hair to keep him in place as he fucked his mouth.   
  
Rose was quick to speed up his movements and fuck Leon hard and fast. Leon felt like he was breaking. But the worst part about it was that he was getting hard again, as well. He couldn’t believe himself. Why? Why was he _into_ this?! He was getting raped, for fucks sake!  
  
But he couldn’t help it.  
It was hot. He wasn’t particularly into Rose, but Bede — Bede was beautiful, and Leon knew he shouldn’t think of him that way, but it was way too late for that anyways. Glancing up at Bede’s flushed face, his erotic expression as he kept thrusting his cock inside Leon’s mouth… It made Leon want to cum again.

And once Rose started hitting his sweet spot, it was over.   
Leon was shaking, muffled moans escaping him. He suddenly moved his hips to match Rose’s movements — He needed more. He needed to cum.   
  
Bede was the first to finish.   
He pulled out right before he reached his orgasm and proceeded to cum all over Leon’s face. Leon was drooling and moaning loudly.   
  
„Please— Sir— I need— Ah…!“ He moaned, and Rose slammed into him harder than before.   
  
„Ask nicely if you want to cum, _whore_ ,“ Rose said, speeding up his movements.   
  
Being called a whore did things to Leon he would have never expected. A wave of heat went through his body, and he cried out.   
„Please! Please, Sir, please, let me cum— Aah— Aah!“   
  
Bede had leaned back and was watching them closely.   
  
Rose moved one hand between Leon’s legs, starting to stroke his cock.   
  
„Aah— Yes— Yes, please, Sir— Aah…!“ Leon moaned uncontrollably.

Rose cursed and fucked into Leon a few more times before he came inside. Leon shivered, and as he felt hot cum filling him up, he was done for and came as well. It took a whole while until Rose was completely done and pulled his cock out of Leon’s asshole.   
  
Leon practically collapsed onto the couch. He barely noticed Bede moving closer and starting to gently play with his hair. Leon tried to breathe properly. For just a few minutes, he’d forgotten the situation he was in and had been able to enjoy himself. But that was over now. A crushing realization. He was shaking and close to crying with cum all over his face.   
  
Rose was breathing heavily as well, leaning back on the couch.   
„Bede,“ He said out of breath, „Get my cigarettes from the desk, please.“   
  
„Of course.“   
  
Leon felt delirious. He just stared at whatever was in front of him. He was spacing out, but there was nothing on his mind.

Bede came back with the cigarettes and handed them to Rose, who immediately lighted one for himself.   
  
It was quiet for a whole while. Until Leon’s mind cleared up a bit.   
„Sir— Sir, please, please don’t tell anyone,“ Leon managed to say with a weak voice.   
  
Rose exhaled smoke.   
„Of course I won’t. As long as you do as I say.“   
  
Leon blinked through tears.   
  
He nodded, sealing his fate.


End file.
